El angel que Cayo del Cielo
by rogue85
Summary: AU.¿Podria un angel en un solo dia consolar el alma de Serena? Ella es una arruinada viuda que vio derrumbado sus sueños al perder al hombre que amaba. Su fortaleza para vivir y su sonrisa exterior,eran para darle fuerza a su hija huerfana.¿Podria volver alguna vez sonreir de verdad?
1. ¿Podria un Angel ayudarme?

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, solo utilizo los personajes por entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

**Notas iniciales:**

Este fic nació al principio como idea original para el reto de Halloween organizado por el foro de Familia Mística.

Pero al final termine desarrollando otra idea y decidí dejar esta como un nuevo fic que a lo sumo tendrá cuatro capítulos.

Estaba muy inspirada en una película alemana llamada Alas de deseo, y me entro muchas de experimentar con esa idea.

Y bueno esto es lo que quedo.

**EL ANGEL QUE CAYO DEL CIELO**.

**CAPITULO 1**

**¿UN ANGEL PODRIA AYUDARME?**

La respuesta a que si estamos solos en el universo, es algo que todo ser humano común y corriente daría la vida por saber.

Y aquellos que la conocían tenían vedada la posibilidad de hacerla conocer.

¿Quiénes eran estos seres que sabían esta verdad y que además caminaban entre nosotros sin que nos diéramos cuenta?

Los ángeles.

Si, aquellos seres de forma humana, pero con algo típico de todo ángel que se precie: Unas preciosas alas que les permitían sobrevolar esta tierra para hacer lo único que podían por el sufrimiento de los seres que vivían en la tierra:

Dar consuelo invisible transmitiendo un dulce sentimiento de amor por la vida.

Hay cientos de ellos sobrevolando los cielos y caminando entre la gente. Invisibles para todos, con una rara excepción: los niños muy pequeños podían verlos.

Y no es raro, porque la naturaleza incorrupta de estos pequeños se los permitia pero los ángeles aludidos simplemente sonreían de manera cómplice como dándoles a entender que guardaran el secreto.

Los ángeles como tal, tenían esa misión terrenal, pero por recovecos que ni ellos entendían, y como un regalo por sus tareas, cada 31 de octubre del año calendario, el cielo les otorgaba que pudiesen cumplir el deseo que anhelasen por un día completo, pero esa recompensa terminaba la medianoche de ese dia y era un regalo que casi ningún ángel usaba.

Ellos tenían aparte de una vida eterna, tantas habilidades especiales, así que no habría tanto que pudiesen desear. Eran perfectos, pero aun asi, la recompensa siempre estuvo vigente.

* * *

Esa mañana del 30 de octubre, un perezoso ángel de largos cabellos negros,y ojos del color del cielo al atardecer sobrevolaba unas ciudades.

Y como un ser más, aunque sea etéreo, tenía un nombre: se llamaba Seiya y desde que recordaba siempre había estado cumpliendo sus misiones hacia la zona del oriente medio, conocida por los conflictos, guerras y devastaciones continuas. Pero ese día en particular decidió que quería salir a ver otras cosas.

Los ángeles tenían prohibido intervenir en las cosas que sucedieran entre los mortales, bajo la penalidad de perder sus esencias de ángel y pasar a convertirse a simples mortales. Pero ello, no era problema, para estos seres, su propia existencia era un elite de perfección y esa tarea de alentar invisiblemente a las personas, era solo un trabajo más.

Pero Seiya, últimamente se había visto envuelto en algunas sensaciones extrañas. Había visto cosas horribles en las guerras y la verdad esa cuestión ya lo estaba perturbando un poco. Y eso no era bueno, para un angel, no podían tener ese tipo de sensaciones, y antes de empezar a sentir algo desconocido, Seiya emprendió vuelo hacia otra área del mundo.

Cuando bajo al suelo, se dio cuenta que estaba en un sitio que la gente llamaba Japón.

Decidió caminar entre la gente, para perderse entre ellos y usando su habilidad para leer la mente de la mente, para detectar sufrimientos internos, para así realizar su tarea angélica.

Estaba en eso, cuando escucho un lamento en particular que le llamo la atención. Se giró para poder detectar a aquel ser humano, quien lloraba internamente.

Cuando la vio, sentada sobre un banquillo, su propia naturaleza se vio perturbada.

Era una mujer rubia de unos 25 años, con cabellos que le caían como lluvia sobre la espalda pero que sostenía sobre dos odangos que daban mucha ternura a su apariencia. Estaba callada sosteniendo un paquete sobre el regazo, pero como Seiya podía oír pensamientos, sabía que la mujer estaba lamentándose por haber perdido algo.

No pudo evitar caminar y sentarse a lado de esta muchacha. Luego de largo rato pudo comprenderlo. Ella había perdido su trabajo, y por lo visto esa cuestión la afectaba demasiado. Otro ángel en su lugar, habría susurrado algunas palabras en el oído del mortal, para darle un poco de calma, antes de salir del sitio.

Pero Seiya no pudo hacerlo, sentía como si aquella mujer que lloraba internamente tenía algo que un simple consuelo no podía quitar.

* * *

En efecto, Serena Tsukino era una mujer de 25 años, que en un momento creyó tenerlo todo.

Cuando tenía 16 años conoció a Darién Chiba, un hombre unos años mayor que ella y ese amor tan hermoso, se vio coronado cuando él le pidió matrimonio cuando ella había cumplido 18 años.

Darién era médico y era accionista del hospital donde trabajaba y amaba genuinamente a su esposa y ese sentimiento tan perfecto se vio bendecido con la llegada de una hija que llevaba el nombre de la madre, pero que decidieron apodar Rini y era una preciosa niña de cabellos rosa y hermosos ojos del atardecer rojo del cielo.

Pero hace 3 años ese sueño se derrumbó.

Darién murió inesperadamente en un accidente de automóvil, no solo dejando a una esposa desconsolada y una hija huérfana del padre más cariñoso, sino también en la ruina a su familia.

Los demás accionistas del hospital no atendieron los ruegos de la viuda, y usando maniobras legales se apoderaron de la parte de Chiba, y con ello, la pobre Serena de pronto se vio obligada a dejar su casa y mudarse a un departamento minúsculo que era lo que podía pagar con los sueldos que recibía por los tres trabajos que tenía: camarera de día, cuida perros de tarde y repartidora de pizza a la noche.

Su vida era un infierno, pero al menos al llegar a casa tenía el consuelo de ver a su hija, y sonreía porque sabía que lo que hacía era para darle un futuro a su pequeña.

La otra parte buena de sí, es que hace poco, su hermana Mina se había mudado con ella luego de haber sufrido una realidad que sufrían silenciosamente varias mujeres en posición de desventaja: había sido abusada sexualmente por su jefe del bar donde trabajaba como cocinera y como no tenía medios, terminó huyendo de esa ciudad y le pidió refugio a su hermana en Tokyo,que tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero para Serena era una ayuda caída del cielo, Mina se quedaba con Rini,y la ayudaba con los quehaceres del hogar. Era solo un año menor que Serena, y tenía una gran dote en la cocina, pero el trauma que le genero ese abuso ocurrido hace 2 años, no le permitía volver a trabajar en ningún restaurante. Pero para ayudar en la casa, donde siempre faltaba dinero, cocinaba por encargos a la gente que vivía en el edificio.

El dinero era algo preocupante para Serena, ella aun ahora seguía pagando las deudas que los accionistas del hospital adujeron que su marido adeudaba. Por ello debía tener esos tres trabajos y además el dinero de Mina era necesario también.

Ambas sufridas hermanas se apoyaban. Como mujeres solas intentando sobrevivir en un mundo que había hecho lo posible por aprovecharse de ellas.

Serena al llegar a casa, exhausta y agotada hasta la medula, había algo que jamás dejaba de hacer: Sonreír para su pequeña.

La bañaba, la vestía, le daba de comer. Hasta le leía un cuento para hacerla dormir. Serena había aprendido a sonreír para apaliar la ausencia de un padre en la vida de Rini.

Ella ahora tenía 5 años, pero tenía 2 cuando perdió a su padre, y a pesar que al inicio, preguntaba por aquel hombre sonriente que llamaba Papa, con el tiempo se terminó olvidando pero a veces le salía a su madre con alguna sorpresiva pregunta.

-Mami…tu dijiste que papa se fue al cielo, tú crees que puede vernos?.-

Serena se quedaba anonada, pero respondía que sí.

-Tu papa siempre nos cuidara, aunque no podamos verlo.-

Y se volteaba para que su niña no la viera derramar lágrimas en recuerdo de aquella persona que tanto había amado y que un día, simplemente se fue de su vida sin previo aviso.

Salió de la habitación de la niña, para ir al baño a lavarse la cara, mientras en la habitación, la pequeña Rini quien ya estaba a punto de dormir, le decía a la figura que solo ella podía ver.

-¿Y tú sabes si mi papa puede verme?-

El aludido le daba un guiño en el ojo.

Seiya había seguido a aquella mujer desde que la encontró sobre el banquillo y había presenciado todo, además que por la lectura de los pensamientos, ya estaba al tanto de los dolores de esa casa.

Seiya solo asintió en señal a la pregunta de la pequeña. Y con eso, ella finalmente se durmió.

Pero era algo que ni siquiera el sabia. Sólo sabía que las almas que dejaban el mundo físico iban a otro plano astral, pero algo en su fuero interno, le decía que ellos de alguna forma podían velar por los suyos.

* * *

Serena termino de asearse y se sentó junto a Mina a cenar. Ella siempre hacia platos deliciosos para su hermana.

-Hoy recibí algunos encargos extras para preparar cocina vegetariana en el edificio de enfrente.- dijo Mina, pero al ver el tono triste de su hermana y le dijo:- ¿Qué sucede Serena?-

-Me despidieron de mi trabajo de tarde, de cuidaperros, uno de los dueños no tolero que se perdiera un collar de su perro, pero no fue porque quisiera, el animal quiso escaparse, y tuve que correr tras de el, y en ese lapso se perdió, pero el dueño no quiso entenderlo y se quejó con el jefe y me despidieron y ese trabajo era el que más me redituaba.- respondió Serena

Mina se acercó a darle un abrazo a su hermana.

-No te pongas mal, yo conseguí encargos extra para este mes.-

-Mina, no quiero aprovecharme de ti. Sabes que lo que más me atormenta es la cuota mensual que pago a los accionistas del hospital y eso no puedo dejar que cargues tú.- respondió Serena

-No digas eso. Al menos déjame serte útil en eso. Tú me abriste la puerta de tu casa, y yo en mi estado lamentable solo fui una boca más para alimentar, y gracias a ti, pude recuperar la confianza para trabajar de nuevo, aunque sea desde la casa, y además la compañía de Rini me da mucha felicidad.- dijo Mina aun apretando a Serena.

-Mañana es día de brujas y vi que la tienda requiere de personas extras para trabajar por ese día allí, así que iré luego de salir del Café Crown, y así ganar algo extra. Además quiero comprarle una muñeca a Rini.- dijo Serena un poco más animada

-¿Lo ves? Me gusta así verte más animada.- dijo Mina al volver a sentarse para engullir la sopa que había hecho para la cena.

Desde una esquina, con los brazos cruzados, Seiya las observaba. Cualquier otro ya se hubiese ido, pero la extraña emisión del resplandor del alma de aquella mujer llamada Serena, lo descolocaba. La vio acostarse más tarde y alargar un brazo como buscando a alguien alado suyo y empezar a llorar en silencio.

-Darién….¿porque tuviste que morir?..-murmuraba ella dejando mojada la almohada a base de sus lágrimas.

Seiya había vislumbrado el dolor y el sufrimiento en las guerras que había presenciado, pero nunca había sentido una extraña conmoción como la que sentía correr en sí, al percibir a aquella humana.

Una mujer que a pesar de sufrir, siempre tenía el ánimo para levantarse al día siguiente con una sonrisa y seguir viviendo por su hija. Las lágrimas las dejaba para cuando estaba sola y sentía que no molestaría a nadie con su dolor.

No solo por sus apuros económicos, la pena de que su hija crecería sin una figura paterna, la tristeza por el dolor que había pasado Mina, y del cual,por pacto propio decidieron no volver a hablar, sino también, porque muchas veces se sentía muy sola.

Su escasez de tiempo no le daba el suficiente para cultivar amistades, y cuando su marido murió, muchos que se decían amigos suyos le dieron la espalda al verla con una posición económica desventajosa.

-¿Si existieran los ángeles? ¿Podrían ellos ayudarme?-murmuro antes de dormirse y sumirse en otro sueño triste.

* * *

El día 31, luego de haber estado prácticamente la noche vagando por los cielos y de conocer aquella historia de esa mujer valerosa, fuerte pero triste en el fondo, decidió ir junto al Ángel Mayor Taiki,que era algo así como un superior suyo.

Este estaba en una especie de jardín, que era un punto de reunión de los ángeles terrestres que se hallaba en algún punto astral del universo.

Taiki abrió sus ojos y casi le salen algunas plumas de sus alas, cuando oye la petición de Seiya.

-¿Acaso estoy oyendo bien y como recompensa por ser esta fecha particular, quieres este deseo?-

Seiya asintió.

-Nunca nadie me había pedido tal cosa. ¿Porque quieres ser humano por este dia?es la primera vez que oigo algo así..-

-Tengo mis razones. Jamás pedí nada y ahora quiero pedirte esto.- dijo Seiya

-Está bien. Es algo que está escrito, pero debes saber que esto durara 24 horas y luego regresaras a tu aspecto etéreo con alas. Lo único es que seguirás conservando tus habilidades especiales de fuerza y habilidad sobrehumana. No te seguiré preguntando tus motivos. A lo mejor tienes ganas de experimentar lo que hayas visto en tus viajes.- dijo Taiki, cerrando sus ojos, para luego abrir sus ojos y sacar un resplandor de luz que cubrió a Seiya e hizo que este sintiera por sus poros eternos, una sensación jamás percibida.

Estaba siendo convertido en ser humano.

* * *

Serena se había levantado muy temprano para ir al café, donde hacía de camarera, y tenía el turno de la mañana. Había dormido muy poco y estaba algo agotada, pero igual siguió sonriendo mientras se colocaba el uniforme reglamentario. A esa hora el lugar se atiborraba de estudiantes que iban camino al colegio, oficinistas y gente que iba al trabajo, y que pasaban a los apuros a llevarse un café. Siempre estaba lleno de gente.

Pero pareciera que ese día no pintaba bien para Serena. No solo había manchado una parte de su delantal, con un café que le había derramado accidentalmente un descuidado cliente, y que por poco le quema, sino que había tanta gente, que había olvidado cobrar propina de algunas mesas, cuyos comensales habían huido antes de dar algún dinero a la moza.

Con ese panorama, iba a ser algo imposible pedirle al gerente que la dejara salir una hora más temprano, por las ganas que tenia de ir al shopping a pedir el trabajo temporal que habían anunciado para ese día por el cual pagaban lo que ella ganaba en un mes.

Corría de una mesa a otra, trayendo y llevando. En eso, un distraído comensal puso el pie al paso de la rubia quien venía con una bandeja llena, y Serena no solo se hubiese caído y lastimado, sino que se hubiese producido una verdadera catástrofe con toda la comida esparcida por todos lados, causando enojos.

Tal cosa no paso.

Un ágil brazo que salió de algún sitio, la sostuvo por la cintura y con la otra mano sostuvo la bandeja, moviéndola ágilmente para que la comida que estaba allí, volviera a la bandeja en perfecta sincronía con la habilidad del dueño de esas manos.

Serena por instinto había cerrado sus ojos, pero los abrió justo para ver aquel acto, y luego voltearse un poco para ver al causante de ello.

Un hombre alto, de largos cabellos negros en coleta, de ojos azules y con una sonrisa pegada al rostro.

La mayoría en el lugar aplaudió al ver ello.

-Que reflejos…hombre.- decían

Serena aun no salía de su asombro.

-Gracias…-murmuro la rubia. El extraño le sonrió, pero no había soltado el agarre.

-Creo que las cosas ya están en orden…déjeme seguir, ¿sí?- dijo Serena de repente

Seiya en su forma humana, al parecer recobro cordura, y la solto, devolviéndole la bandeja.

-Oh..Si, por supuesto. Disculpe usted.-

Serena sonrió.

-No hay nada que disculpar.- dijo ella antes de volver a ir a entregar el pedido de la bandeja, mientras todos en el sitio los miraban, aun asombrados por la habilidad y los reflejos del hombre.

Las chicas cuchicheaban acerca del joven. Era muy guapo y nunca había sido visto por aquella zona. Tal vez era algún nuevo lugareño o tal vez estaba visitando a alguien.

Seiya al verse acosado por las miradas, decidió tomar asiento en uno de los lugares libres. Se había puesto rojo como un tomate. En muy poco tiempo habían llegado a él una suma de emociones humanas.

Justo como le había dicho Taiki:

_FLASHBACK_

-Ten cuidado,Seiya,sean cual sean tus motivos para pedir esto, ahora tendrás las posibilidad de tener contacto con otras personas, pero eso se terminara esta medianoche, y tu seguirás viéndolas como el ángel que eres, y no podrás intervenir en sus vidas. Así que mi consejo, solo dedícate a experimentar lo que quieras, pero no te involucres con nadie. Los ángeles somos como humanos y tenemos sentimientos y al estar en contacto con gente, puede haber el temor de perderte en esas emociones..-

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Si bien, cuando percibió el aura de aquella mujer, había adoptado la decisión de ayudarla como lo hacía con muchos otros: con un consuelo invisible.

Pero en este caso, el magnetismo por conocer más de esta persona, lo llevo a pedir este deseo de ser mortal por un día.

Una mujer que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar del grave dolor y las tristezas que azotaban su alma. Seiya había presenciado en las guerras todo lo imaginable. Pero esta mujer le producía una inquietud que no podía explicarse.

Bebió la taza de café que había pedido, y se marchó enseguida del sitio. Al menos para la vista de todos.

Serena lo vio salir y pensaba en sus adentros.

"Que persona tan extraña..."

**CONTINUARA**

Hola a todos:

Aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles este nuevo proyecto.

No puedo evitar enviar un beso a dos niñas muy especiales, Demencia y Paula Lunática que me animaron a publicarlo

Por supuesto, estaré más que encantada de leer sus comentarios sobre este primer capítulo de este short fic.

El día 31, como parte del reto Halloween estaré presentando un one short que ya estoy cocinando en el horno.

La semana que viene actualizo Aquel Viejo Sentimiento, y este fin semana tendremos novedades de mi fic más postergado, Destino de Saint Seiya.

Como siempre, agradecida por el tiempo que me obsequian para leerme y los invito a pasar por mis otros fics.

Saludos y besos para todos y todas.

Paola.


	2. ¿Un trotamundos?

**Capítulo 2.**

**¿Un trotamundos?**

* * *

El gentío acumulado en el café, no le permitió a Serena salir más temprano como hubiese deseado.

Ya llegaban las 10 am, y salió a toda prisa rumbo al Mall.

En verdad quería ese trabajo, la paga iba a ser muy buena, y ella necesitaba el dinero.

Espero pacientemente en que el semáforo se pusiera rojo, para poder cruzar la ruta. Apenas sucedió esto, Serena traspasó la calle.

Ella siempre fue muy cuidadosa en este aspecto de su vida. Pero dicen que los avatares del destino son peligrosos y ella no contaba que una persecución a unos maleantes que huían luego de robar a un banco se estaba llevando a cabo.

Cuando volteo la cabeza, ya solo podía ver el vehículo a toda velocidad a pocos metros de ella y solo atino a quedar paralizada para cerrar los ojos y enfrentar un destino del que no podía escapar.

Lo que paso a continuación ni ella misma lo tuvo muy claro. De repente se vio alzada y llevada a una velocidad que no podía percibir con sus ojos al otro lado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en la otra acera.

Y se sonrojo violentamente cuando se dio cuenta de un aroma a lluvia dulce que salía del cuerpo de la persona que la llevaba en brazos.

Levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con la misma mirada azul y sonrisa angelical del café de la mañana.

-¿Usted..?.- atino a decir Serena

-Hay tanta gente imprudente.- dijo el

-¿Pero cómo? Yo ni siquiera pude verlo….o ¿usted es muy veloz o yo tengo la vista deteriorada?- replico Serena

-Digamos que tengo buenos reflejos, ya los habrá visto usted.- dijo el

De repente parecieron darse cuenta de algo y ambos se pusieron rojos.

-¿Puede bajarme?- dijo ella

-Oh...Claro, disculpe.- dijo el bajándola

Ella se secó la frente y cuando parecía que iba a retomar camino, se volteo.

-Usted me salvo dos veces en un solo dia,asi que un gracias no estaría mal. Podría ser malpensada y decir que me está siguiendo, pero no le veo con el rostro de ser un pervertido. En fin, al menos dígame su nombre.- dijo ella con una linda sonrisa que encandilo al joven

-Mi nombre es Seiya.- respondió el con sinceridad. Podía inventarse cualquier nombre pero eligió usar el suyo.

Ella le paso la mano y le dijo:

-Encantada, soy Serena.- y ese contacto en las manos, produjo en los dos una extraña sensación casi eléctrica.

En ese momento se volteo y dijo rápidamente antes de huir.

-Bueno, me voy yendo, adiós señor Seiya.-

Él se quedó en ese mismo sitio, mirándola irse. Se miró las manos. La emoción que le corrió la espina dorsal por haber tocado esa mano, fue muy shockeante para él.

* * *

Serena llego al mall, como pudo. Vio las largas filas de personas esperando ser entrevistadas. Los trabajos que ofrecían eran ser promotores del centro comercial obsequiando muestras a los visitantes. Había muchas vacantes, pero Serena se mordió los labios al ver la gran cantidad de aspirantes. No era raro, la paga era muy buena.

Se puso pacientemente en la fila. Hasta que de repente sus sentidos percibieron un aroma a lluvia fresca.

Se volteo y vio de nuevo a ese hombre.

-¿Señor Seiya?-

El aludido sonrió.

-Yo también estoy buscando alguna ocupación.- dijo el

Serena lo observo. El sujeto no tenía apariencia de necesitar dinero para hacer ese tipo de trabajos.

El entendió los pensamientos de ella.

-No me malentienda. Soy un viajero que camina sin rumbo fijo, y cada vez que paso por alguna ciudad, antes de irme, me gusta hacer algunas cosas.- dijo el con una sonrisa

-¿Un vagabundo viajero?- dijo ella

-Algo así.- respondió el

-Entiendo, y bueno, supongo que ya habrá visto que la competencia por el trabajo es fuerte. Tal vez no quedemos.- dijo ella mirando el piso

-No se desanime, aún faltan como 500 aspirantes antes de nosotros, todavía tenemos tiempo de guardar esperanza.- dijo el

Ella sonrió ante el comentario. Estaban riendo con ello en plena fila cuando un hombre impecablemente trajeado, se acerca a Serena.

Cuando ella se da cuenta, abre mucho sus ojos. Ese hombre era accionista del hospital. Se asustó un poco. Tal vez venía a buscar su paga, aunque se le hizo extraño que un hombre importante como el viniera en persona y además en un sitio como este.

Verlo le produjo un vacío que disimulo muy bien con su sonrisa. Porque verlo solo le traían recuerdos de esa persona que ya no estaba con ella: Darién

-Señora Chiba, que gusto verla por aquí.- dijo el

Ella trago saliva y saco una sonrisa para agradecer el saludo. Ella le tenía mucho miedo.

Luego de la muerte de Darién, él le había dicho que Chiba había dejado un desfalco de dinero, por tanto para evitar que la vergüenza se hiciera pública, Diamante y los otros socios le hicieron firmar,a la pobre viuda un trato para pagarlo, que ella abonaba mensualmente, aunque tuviera que trabajar como condenada por ello.

No quería ver mancillado el nombre de Darién.

El sujeto, dé nombre Diamante se le acercó y le dijo:

-Estuvimos revisando alguna documentación de las acciones que pertenecieron a Chiba, y que lastimosamente por los desvíos de dinero que había hecho en vida, nos vimos obligados a retener, pero falta que usted nos vuelva a firmar un documento.-

-¿Documento?- dijo Serena

-Así es, ¿Qué le parece pasar esta tarde en la oficina?.- dijo el hombre volteando antes de esperar una respuesta.

Serena ni siquiera pudo decir nada. Nuevamente, cuando se trataban de estos asuntos que según las palabras de Diamante, eran asuntos pendientes que Chiba había dejado sin resolver. Por culpa de eso había tenido que vender lo poco que tenía, porque las acciones que eran de su marido le fueron retenidas porque Diamante le había hablado del desfalco, y logro que ella le firme ese acuerdo de pago, bajo pena de hacer publica las acciones de Darién.

Seiya miro fijamente al hombre alejarse. Tampoco le pasó desapercibido el intenso cambio de aura en Serena luego de hablar con aquel sujeto.

Algo no estaba bien allí. No concordaba para nada. Pero prefirió callarlo. Todavía le quedaba el tiempo para averiguarlo. Si estaba ahí, es porque tenía el deseo de ayudar a esa mujer.

-¿Está bien?- le dijo el

-Sí, ya está todo bien.- respondió ella

Seiya lo sabía todo de ella, pero le hubiese gustado oírlo decir de sus labios, pero ella no soltó palabra alguna, entonces el pelinegro se aventuró a decir:

-Sean cual sean sus razones para esforzarse tanto en esta vida, para pagar algo que usted no hizo, estoy seguro que esa persona que ya no está con usted, no sería feliz viéndola correr todo el dia,por favor,no se asuste. Solo oí parte de lo que le decía ese sujeto que vino aquí.-.

Ella se giró para mirarlo.

-Un trotamundos como usted jamás podría entenderme. Me imagino que jamás ha tenido un vínculo con nadie. Mi esposo, que en paz descanse, siempre fue un hombre correcto y si cometió un error al final de su vida, yo no puedo dejar que su nombre sea mancillado.- dijo ella con fiereza

-A eso me refería…¿Cómo sabe que el en verdad cometió ese error?.- dijo el

Serena abrió mucho sus ojos ante aquel comentario, pero no quiso echarse para atrás, así que repuso.

-Como sea. Ha pasado el tiempo y si así fuera, no hay nada que pueda deshacer.- dijo ella

Seiya ya no respondió.

La fila era un interminable, y ya era muy notorio que ellos no quedarían para los puestos.

La rubia hizo ademan de irse

-Estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo aquí, tal vez debería volver a casa y ver a mi pequeña. Tal vez así piense una forma de cómo ganar dinero, o ver que invento para ganar una prórroga de tiempo para pagar mi deuda.- dijo ella

Ella hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo y dijo:

-Adiós señor Seiya..-

El la vio irse unos pasos, pero no pudo decirle nada, y justo cuando estaba por esgrimirle alguna palabra, ella se volteo sorpresivamente

Vino caminando junto a él.

El la veía con sorpresa.

Ella hablo con cierto nerviosismo.

-Mire, no me malentienda, pero usted no se ve como una mala persona, y además me ha ayudado dos veces hoy, y además me ha dicho palabras que me han hecho pensar, y es por eso, acepte mi invitación a ir a casa a almorzar. No tengo cosas lujosas, pero mi hermana es cocinera profesional y usted dice que es un trotamundos. Alguien así nunca sabe dónde quedarse, así que acepte mi ofrecimiento generoso como pago por lo que hizo por mí.-

El abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-Pero, Serena, usted no me conoce.-

-No, pero supongo que usted tiene sus motivos para ser un trotamundos y un pasado que oculta tras ello. No es mi estilo juzgar a nadie.- dijo ella con una sonrisa más resolutiva.

Seiya sonrió.

No se había equivocado.

Esa mujer en verdad, era especial. Tal vez un poco confiada, pero es lo mínimo que podría esperarse de un alma bondadosa.

Atino a responder:

-Bueno, supongo que podría aceptar con gusto su invitación a ese almuerzo.-

Ella sonrió y marco los pasos para tomar el camino a su casa.

Mina de seguro le diría que estaba loca. No solo no había obtenido el trabajo extra que pensaba obtener sino que por el camino también había recogido a un trotamundos que no conocía de nada.

Seiya observaba de reojo a aquella dama, hasta que una voz atrás suyo, que solo él podía oír lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Seiya…tenía que ver esto para creerlo…¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?.-

Esa voz tan conocida para él, provenía de un joven de apariencia atractiva con grandes ojos verdes, cabellera plateada larga en coleta y de estatura más baja que la suya.

Y con algo muy distintivo de alguien de su clase: unas alas preciosas.

-¿Y tú viniste aquí para fastidiarme?.- dijo entre dientes Seiya al reconocer a Yaten, uno de sus compañeros ángeles

-Taiki me lo conto todo… ¿acaso lo haces porque quieres ayudar a esta humana insulsa?- dijo Yaten mirando a la joven rubia que iba a lado de Seiya

-Mis motivos no te incumben…además. Que importa, nunca pido nada, y tenía ganas de saber que se sentía ser uno de estos humanos que vemos todo el tiempo.- dijo murmurando Seiya

-En verdad eres más imbécil de que lo que pensaba.- contesto Yaten

-Si soy imbécil…aprendí del maestro.- contesto Seiya

-¿Dijiste algo?- dijo la rubia de repente

Seiya se ruborizo.

-No, no…solo pensaba en voz alta.- dijo el con un gesto como para quitar importancia y mascullo por lo bajo a Yaten.

-Tu vete desapareciendo, ve a buscar alguna ocupación.-

Yaten cruzo sus brazos.

-Me quedare a ver lo que vas a hacer. Y será mi comprobación práctica de que eres más tonto de lo que pensaba. ¿Quién querría ser humano como esta mujer?.- dijo el peliblanco.

Seiya solo atinó a decirle.

-Solo espera que vuelva a mi forma original…y con gusto te rompo...-

-¿Me habla a mí?.- le dijo Serena viéndolo con curiosidad.

Ese sujeto hacia muecas y parecía estar enfadado con algo que pensaba.

-No, no…solo pensaba en voz alta, no me haga caso, soy un vagabundo que tal vez tenga manías raras de tanto caminar sin rumbo.- dijo Seiya

-Eso es cierto. Eres raro.- dijo Yaten quien caminaba tras ellos

Seiya tenía ganas de desplumarlo.

* * *

Por fin llegaron al barrio de ella donde estaba un piso de departamentos.

-¿Esta chica vive en este basural?- dijo Yaten a Seiya

-Aquí vivo, no es un lugar muy lindo, pero es lo que puedo pagar, y a pesar que antes tenía otra casa, yo considero mi hogar aquel sitio donde este mi hija y mi hermana, que son todo lo que tengo en este mundo, así que eso es suficiente para que no piense en la apariencia de donde viva.- dijo ella con una sonrisa, haciendo ademan de entrar y con una mano le termino de decir.

-Por favor. Entre, es usted mi invitado a almorzar.-

-Gracias...- solo pudo atinar a decir el, antes de seguirla al interior.

Esa mujer no solo no le hizo preguntas sobre su vida, y le abrió generosamente su casa.

Sino también despedía una sonrisa calma, a pesar de todo el dolor que podría estar llevando dentro, y que el, ya conocía.

Sin duda esa mujer era especial, pero así mismo, también era frágil, como una porcelana.

"_Hare lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarla como pueda, en este corto tiempo_" pensó Seiya cada vez más convencido que había tomado una buena decisión de haber pedido ese deseo.

Nunca antes había conocido una mortal que pudiere ocasionarle tantas emociones en tan pocos momentos.

Estaba pisando un lugar desconocido, pero él no temía, adentrarse en él.

Sería como un corto sueño.

O tal vez eso se esperaba.

Y lo haría ante la mirada juzgadora de Yaten….

**CONTINUARA**.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA.**

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo y lamento la tardanza. No fue intencional de forma alguna, pero mi abuela había fallecido y no tenía los pensamientos ordenados para escribir nada.

Pero supongo que yo ya estaba preparada, porque a inicios de este año yo perdí a mi padre, y ese fue el dolor más grande del que yo tenga memoria y no sé si por ello, pude resistir un poco más el embate de la perdida de mi abuela, quien fuera madre de mi difunto padre.

Creo que hoy los dos están juntos ahora y me da un poco de alivio, como un auto consuelo.

Pero también aprendí que la vida debe seguir su curso.

Y aquí estoy, haciendo esto que me gusta mucho y que me ha ayudado bastante para combatir el dolor personal.

Bueno, centrándonos en la historia, lo he pensado y quizá lo extienda a 5 capítulos y no a 4 como tenía planeado al comienzo.

Los capítulos serán cortos como este, porque como había dicho, era un fic pequeño, pero no por ello, con menos amor.

Quizá un poco diferente, pero amor al fin.

Por supuesto, agradezco a Paula Lunatica,Mirel Moon, Shely de Kou,Mara Kou,Serena princesita hale,y Bonny 83 por sus dulces comentarios.

También un abrazo para las personas que pusieron en follows esta historia y un beso gigante para los lectores anónimos.

Lamento no poder escribir líneas un poco más alegres, pero prometo que el siguiente será diferente.

Un abrazo.

Paola.


	3. Una taza de la era del Shogunato

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

**Una taza de la era del Shogunato.**

* * *

En efecto el departamento era pequeño, tenía dos habitaciones, una sala, una cocina y el baño único.

Distaba de ser lujoso o bonito, pero era increíblemente acogedor. Apenas piso dentro Seiya se sintió embriagado de la calidez del sitio. Era algo inexplicable.

-Mi hermana también vive conmigo, pero ahora salió a hacer sus encargos, ella es cocinera profesional.- le dijo Serena guiándolo a la sala.

Yaten estaba recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Además tiene una hermana, te apuesto que tiene mas problemas que esta mujer, en que lio viniste a meterte.- dijo el invisible para todos, menos para Seiya

El pelinegro ignoro el comentario.

Paso al saloncito que esta repleta de repisas con fotos y artículos decorativos, que por lo visto la gente que vivía allí recolectaba y guardaba.

-Tiene usted muchos recuerdos guardados.- le dijo Seiya a Serena viéndolos.

Ella sonrió.

-Si, bueno…mejor siéntese, le traigo café, no le ofrezco el almuerzo porque soy mala cocinando, de eso se encarga mi hermana.- dijo ella

-Preferiría cualquier tipo de te de hierbas, si no es molestia.- dijo el sentándose en el sofá

-Ah, con que tenemos un partidario de la vida verde.- dijo Serena

-Me gusta el te, es lo único que tomo en mis viajes.- dijo el

-¿No recuerda que lo conocí en una cafetería?- dijo ella alzando una ceja burlona

Seiya sonrió.

-Es cierto, pero es lo único que había hallado.- contesto el

Ella salió para el cuarto que estaba pegado al salón que era la cocina, y como la pared era muy delgada, la rubia siguió hablándole desde allí.

-Mi hija Rini esta dormida, generalmente Mina, mi hermana se la lleva a sus encargos, pero como se quedo dormida, pues decidió dejarla. Es una niñita muy buena.- decía ella

Yaten quien seguía en el mismo sitio levanto la ceja y dijo:

-Y además tiene una hija, la telenovela va empeorando.-

Seiya lo odio, pero prefirió no responderle, porque Serena podía oírlo y pensaría que estaba loco por hablar con una pared.

Se levanto de su asiento y al pasar alado de Yaten que seguía recargado en la pared, le dio un pellizcazo en la mejilla sin decir una palabra.

-Ya espera que estemos solos...- gruño Yaten quien se frotaba la mejilla ahora enrojecida.

Seiya se dedico a mirar las repisas, aparte de los retratos y los adornos, había un jarrón precioso de flores de jazmín.

El pelinegro adoraba las flores y se acerco para aspirar el aroma dulzón.

Pero allí cerca del jarrón en la repisa de mas arriba, había algo que le llamo la atención.

Era un retrato enmarcado.

Seiya se acerco más para observarla.

Noto a una Serena mas joven peinada con dos odangos,y a su lado un hombre muy alto, moreno y de ojos azules.

El hombre le daba el brazo amorosamente y en la otra sostenía a un bebe.

Estaban muy sonrientes y se les notaba muy felices.

Sin preocupaciones ni dolores.

-Esa fue la época más feliz de mi vida. Se llamaba Darién y era mi esposo. Él murió hace tres años de forma repentina.- dijo una voz detrás de él.

El se volteo.

Era Serena quien traía la taza de te en sus manos. Tenia la mirada casi perdida en ese retrato, pero luego de un par de segundos ,pestañeo y le dijo:

-Ya por favor siéntese y dígame si le gusta el te.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Seiya asintió y se sentó pero en sus adentros se dijo:

"_Ella sonríe, pero por dentro tiene mucho dolor escondido..._"

Ella se sentó en el sitio opuesto al de el y empezó a hablar:

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse en la ciudad?-

El sorbió un trago del te y respondió:

-Hasta que vea de resolver unos asuntos. Pienso que antes del amanecer podría irme.- dijo el

-Pues bien, siéntase libre de quedarse aquí hasta que se vaya de esta ciudad.- dijo ella tomando también su taza, pero de café.

-Se lo agradezco en verdad, pero ya debería decirle que no debe ser tan confianzuda con los extraños.- dijo el

Yaten que seguía en ese sitio dijo.

-Que modo de hacer las cosas, a este paso le abre la puerta a otro, que mínimo podría asesinarla y lo tendría merecido, ¿en que mundo cree que vive?-

Seiya le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-No se preocupe, usted no me da mala impresión, además por otro lado, como le dije, todos tenemos algo del cual no queremos hablar, usted es un trotamundos, y debe tener todo un pasado, y por ello vive su vida de esa manera. No voy a juzgarlo- dijo ella con una sonrisa sorbiendo su café con una mirada sincera al pelinegro.

En ese rato que Seiya la observaba, sintiéndose íntimamente maravillado ante la pureza de sentimientos de esa mujer, una vocecita irrumpió en la sala:

-Mami...ya viniste!..-

Una pequeña de cabellos rosa que frotaba sus ojitos, posiblemente porque había estado dormida hizo su aparición.

Seiya ya la conocía. Le daba mucha ternura.

Solo una voz en el fondo con el eco de Yaten lo hizo volver al presente.

-Esa niña es igualita a su madre, no puedo creer que esta mujer tan despistada se haya reproducido.-

La calma voz de Serena fue lo siguió:

-Ven, Rini...Te presento al señor Seiya, es nuestro visitante por hoy.- y luego dirigiéndose al pelinegro agrego:

-Ella es Rini, mi hija.-

-Se parecen bastante.- contestó el

-De hecho lleva mi nombre, pero mi difunto esposo le puso ese apodo, para evitar confusiones,je.- dijo ella

-Es entendible.- dijo el

Rini miraba fijamente con sus brillantes ojos morados al hombre sentado en el sofá de su casa.

De repente Serena se levanto y dijo:

-Quédate aquí, iré a la cocina a traerte esa tarta de frutas para antes del almuerzo.- alejándose para la cocina nuevamente.

* * *

Rini seguía mirando al hombre, hasta que se acerco y se sentó alado del mismo.

Allí le susurró.

-Yo te conozco.-

Seiya sonrió y le dio una palmadita al pequeño hombro de la niña y dijo:

-Si, pero será nuestro secreto. Hay cosas que los adultos no podrían entender.-

Rini sonrió con toda la calidez y ternura de su inocencia infantil.

-Eres una niña muy lista.- dijo el

* * *

Al otro lado, Serena había sacado ya la tarta en un plato y en sus adentros se decía:

-Este señor Seiya parece ser buena persona. Habrá sufrido mucho, por eso vive de esa manera.-

Pero al entrar a la sala quedo paralizada unos segundos cuando vio al hombre y a Rini jugando con las almohadas.

Era muy extraño.

Rini era muy especial, y difícilmente se daba con las personas.

Prefirió no pensar y entro.

-Veo que ya se conocieron.- dijo la madre bajando el plato sobre la mesita

-Si, Rini me estaba contando sobre las preciosas pinturas que realizo en la pared de su habitación.- dijo el pelinegro riendo

La rubia frunció el ceño.

-Espero, pequeña Rini, que tu nueva obra de arte no nos cueste más que pote de pintura blanca.- le dijo mientras cortaba en trozos la tarta que había traído.

En ese instante el teléfono empezó a sonar y la rubia se levanto para atender.

Mientras Seiya le hacia pucheros a la pequeña que reía mientras engullía algunos trozos de la tarta.

Estaba tan embebido en el juego con la pequeña hasta que oyó que Serena alzaba la voz.

Al parecer estaba discutiendo con quien la había llamado.

-No puede exigirme amabas cosas. La cuota mas cesión de derechos es demasiado. Me gustaría que alguien revisara las clausulas.-

La rubia pareció darse cuenta y bajo el tono de voz.

En unos minutos volvió hacia donde estaban Seiya y Rini.

-¿Todo bien?- dijo el

-Nada de que preocuparse.- dijo la rubia dedicándose a seguir cortando nerviosamente los trozos de la tarta de Rini.

Seiya sabia que si era algo por el cual preocuparse. Pero tampoco podía preguntárselo. Aunque debería, porque ya llevaba medio día de su único tiempo que le quedaba disponible.

Pero en caso que ella no quisiera decírselo, el vería la forma de actuar.

Pero le hubiese gustado que ella ya le tuviese la confianza de hablarle de sus problemas. El ya los sabia, pero le facilitaría mucho si ella fuese quien se lo develase.

Yaten quien había estado extrañamente callado al ver todo esto, y como también había podido leer los pensamientos de la rubia y ver sus problemas le dijo a Seiya.

-El mundo esta enfermo, y lleno de problemas. No quiero pensar que crees que en un día arreglaras de milagro la vida de esta mujer. Ella tiene problemas y dolores como todo el mundo. Además haz visto cosas peores.-

Seiya fingió levantarse para llevar su taza vacía y decirle al otro ángel:

-Tienes razón, este mundo esta enfermo, pero quiero creer que hay muchas personas que aun guardan esperanza. Además…te sonara estúpido, pero tengo el deseo de estar aquí, como una fuerza que me induce estar aquí…como si estuviera haciendo algo que quedo pendiente.-

-De verdad te has vuelto estúpido, y si te causa dejavus estar aquí, es por un solo motivo, ya hemos visto estos problemas humanos en casi todas partes.- contesto el ángel platinado.

En ese instante Serena pareció distenderse un poco cuando sintió el ruido de la puerta abrirse y una voz familiar que decía:

-Ya estoy en casa.-

En ese rato, entró a la sala una mujer muy parecida a Serena, pero que llevaba el cabello rubio suelto.

-Tia, volviste.- grito Rini corriendo hacia ella

-Que bueno que pudiste volver más temprano.- dijo Serena

Rini estaba dándose abrazos con su tierna sobrinita y decía:

-Pase por la tienda a traer algunos ingredientes para el almuerzo y pienso que...- alcanzo a decir la rubia antes de pararse en seco cuando noto a un hombre desconocido parado en la esquina de la salita.

Serena lo noto.

-Mina, te presento a Seiya, esta de paso por aquí, y lo he invitado a almorzar.- dijo ella para luego dirigirse al hombre y decirle – Ella es Mina, mi hermana de la que hable.-

La rubia solo se limito a hacer una reverencia con la cabeza, tomó las bolsas del piso y salió para la cocina.

Tenía el semblante muy serio.

Serena salió tras ella.

* * *

Yaten no tardo en decir

-Además su hermana es una mujer llena de traumas. Piensa que eres un pervertido o algo así.-

Seiya susurro para que las mujeres que estaban en la cocina no lo oyeran:

-No esta confiada con la cercanía de ningún hombre. Además soy un extraño y es lo mínimo luego de saber lo que ha sufrido.- dijo Seiya

* * *

En la cocina, Mina bajaba sus bolsas pesadamente sobre la mesada y apretó sus puños al oír de boca de su hermana lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Tu enloqueciste?¿como dejas entrar a un extraño así sin mas? además es un hombre.- dijo la rubia con voz un poco alta

Serena le hizo una señal con el dedo para que bajara el timbre de voz.

-Calma, Mina…nos puede oír y se ira antes del amanecer porque tiene otros asuntos en otra ciudad.- dijo Serena

-¿Y tu le abres la puerta solo porque te rescato dos veces?¿como sabes que no te siguió y todo es una estratagema?- dijo la rubia, que aunque nerviosa bajo el timbre de su voz.

-No es eso, es que viéndolo, me recuerda algo, no se, esa paz que ya no tengo...es muy difícil de explicar porque ni yo lo entiendo.- dijo Serena ruborizándose

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Estas loca?- dijo Mina

-Dilo así, pero es así como me siento, pero esa persona me hace sentir un poco extraña, como si algo oculto o perdido volviera, pero no puedo saber de que se trata. Pero es la sensación que me produce.- dijo Serena

-Serena, tú eres la única mujer que conozco que abre sus puertas a un trotamundos y lo invita a quedarse.-

Serena se acerco a su hermana y tomo su mano:

-Perdona si te incomoda. Se que tu no tienes confianza en los hombres y lo entiendo, y eres mi hermana, no quiero verte alterada, así que le diré a ese hombre que se vaya.- dijo Serena ya volteando para volver al saloncito

-Espera – dijo Mina – Después de todo no podemos negarle el almuerzo a nadie, sé ira antes del amanecer, solo déjalo.-

Lo dijo porque a pesar de sus miedos internos, hasta ella había notado un semblante un poco diferente en su sufrida hermana.

Y ella no podía negarle algo que la calmaba, porque ella tuviera miedo al sexo masculino.

Serena le sonrió y volvió a la salita.

* * *

Cuando entro a ese cuarto, Rini y Seiya estaban jugando a las muecas.

-Mina preparara un delicioso almuerzo. Ya vera que no mentí al decirle que es una gran cocinera.- dijo la rubia

-No lo dudo.- respondió Seiya

Cuando Serena se sento, la niña corrió a abrazarse a sus piernas.

-Es una pequeña muy activa.- observo Seiya

-Si, es hiperactiva, y siempre fue asi, si bien juega todo el tiempo de dia, puedo dormir tranquila en las noches, porque nunca lloraba, gracias a que quedaba muy agotada.- dijo Serena tocando la cabecita de Rini,

Seiya la miraba.

Le era muy agradable percibir esa dulce visión de aquella mujer que era pura ternura bajo tanto sufrimiento.

Pero luego su vista se perdió un poco mas arriba, en una repisa que estaba arriba por detrás donde estaba Serena

En medio de otros adornos, vio un objeto que le llamo mucho la atención.

Se levanto de la silla y fue directo hasta la repisa sin decir más.

Serena se extraño:

-¿Le pasa algo?- volteándose para ver que fue lo impulso al hombre a ir hasta allí.

Lo vio mirar, hasta se diría con ojos temblorosos un objeto, y luego alzo su mano para cogerla.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en lo que tenía en la mano y murmuro.

-Esto es…-

Serena hablo detrás de el.

-Es una antigua taza de barro pintada que data de la ultima época del Shogunato, la verdad no recuerdo como lo tuve, pero desde que tengo memoria esto siempre ha estado, a pesar de que no combine decorativamente con nada, no he querido deshacerme de el. Ni siquiera cuando me case.- dijo Serena sonriendo aunque algo extrañada por el semblante del hombre.

Seiya seguía con la taza en sus manos y noto que tenia pintada unas flores de iris.

-A pesar del tiempo, aún conserva buen color.- dijo Seiya

-¿Esta bien usted? Lo veo un poco alterado.- dijo ella

Seiya sudo frio y dijo:

-Es que siento como si ya haya visto este tazón...- murmuro el pelinegro.

En sus adentros pensaba:

"_Y por algún motivo siento que era muy importante para mi"_

Serena lo veía hacer sin decir nada.

Si Yaten no hubiese ido al otro cuarto para observar a la mujer rubia que cocinaba, se hubiese sorprendido de ver a Seiya casi blanco de la impresión.

Como si algo muy oculto y extraño se removiera dentro de si.

Pero no podía ser.

El era un ángel.

No podía tener recuerdos lógicos de nada. Finalmente volvió a poner el tazón en su sitio y regreso a su asiento.

Serena lo miraba confundida.

Pero el que en verdad estaba confundido era el.

Y no sabría decir porque.

**CONTINUARA.**

* * *

Notas Finales:

Hola a todos!

Si, soy consciente del mes que tarde en alzar este episodio, pero debo decirles que lo que ocurrió es que tuve una ampliación de argumento, y evaluaba como ponerla.

La idea original era más sencilla, y decidí tirarle un poquito de sal complicada.

De todas formas, es un fic cortito.

Los mismos episodios no son extensos, y ya puedo actualizar normalmente los trabajos.

Acá el gran misterio que quedo, es que tiene esa taza de especial para Seiya.

Porque le provoco un mini shock que ni el entiende. Pero ya verán de que se trata.

Yo pienso que la vida tiene muchos dejavus.

No se si de vidas anteriores o de recuerdos olvidados, pero de que existen...Existen.

Le agradezco sus comentarios a: Mara kou, Zibo Kou, PaulaLunatica (besote incluido), BONNY83, Nonourss Kuo Tsukino, Peque de Himura, ShelydeKou (quien escribió un fic hermoso hace poquito) EstrellaBlanca, starlightnorain,y sol.

Todas me dejaron un mensaje muy bonito, en razón de mi reciente perdida.

Yo ya les respondí por mp.

Y también a todos aquellos que pusieron en alerta esta historia.

Me ponen muy contenta.

Bueno, ahora si me voy, porque debo actualizar los otros fics.

Besos para todas!

Paola.


	4. ¿Recuerdos?

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

**¿Recuerdos?**

* * *

Yaten estaba recargado en el pared de la cocina, con sus brazos cruzados, con su típica mirada adusta, pero fija en aquella mujer de larga cabellera rubia que cortaba verduras en el mesón de la cocina, muy concentrada en su tarea.

De pronto la oyó decir:

-Vaya, me molesta tener el pelo suelto, creo que me hare un recogido, que no se me caiga un cabello en la olla- dijo Mina mientras se volteo a buscar en su bolso que estaba en la mesada.

De pronto el objeto que saco de allí, hizo que Yaten casi se atragantara con aire.

Mina saco una cinta naranja para usarlo como lazo para su largo cabello, y ese movimiento cuando ella se anudaba aquello en el pelo, con la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana, lo traiciono, y lo hace retroceder un poco, haciendo que tocara algo en la mesada y algunos utensilios cayeran estrepitosamente la suelo.

Mina giro sorprendida.

-Qué extraño.- dijo la rubia agachándose para recoger las cosas del piso.

Aun de cuclillas, y con el viento que entraba por la ventana, haciendo revolotear su cinta, Yaten no podía dejar de mirarla.

Mina se quedó quieta un rato mientras recogía las cosas y murmuro:

-Que sensación tan rara…de alguna forma, siento como si estuviera siendo observada..- y levanto la mirada hacia donde estaba Yaten.

Obviamente ella no podía verlo, pero se quedó viendo esa parte de la pared.

Eso para Yaten fue demasiado, era imposible que alguien como ella pudiera percibirlo, y salió huyendo de ese sitio, porque no podía seguir viéndola y esa cinta que no dejaba de restregársele en el rostro.

¿Qué podía tener de especial un trapo humano como el que usaba esa mujer? ¿Porque no podía dejar de mirarla?

No podía explicarse eso.

* * *

Seiya en tanto se había calmado un poco, para no turbar a su hospitalaria nueva amiga.

Pero lo cierto es que ese tazoncito lo había descolocado.

En ese rato, entro Mina con una bandeja.

-Ya está el almuerzo, pasen a la mesa.- dijo la rubia

Rini se puso a dar gritos de felicidad y Serena invito a su huésped a pasar a la mesa, a lo cual el pelinegro asintió.

Seiya se dio cuenta que no percibía a Yaten por ningún lado, sé extraño un poco que el platinado se hubiese marchado sin decirle.

"_Tal vez se asustó con el pellizcado.._." se dijo Seiya en sus adentros mientras se sentaba en el asiento que le señalaron

El almuerzo era un salteado de verduras con trozos de pollo y Seiya se sentó alado de Rini, en tanto Serena y Mina se sentaron una alado de otra, mientras la última repartía la comida en los platos.

-Por favor, siéntase como en su casa.- le dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Seiya asintió, y una oleada de sensaciones aliviadas lo inundo, como si estuviera en un sueño, sentado con esas mujeres le daba mucha tranquilidad, como si se tratara de algo que hubiese necesitado y no lo sabía.

"_Debe ser la sensación de estar aquí y sentirse como uno de ellos..." se_ decía mientras sorbía una cucharada de la deliciosa comida.

Mientras Serena estaba ocupada mostrándole la forma correcta de tomar los utensilios a Rini, Seiya observaba de reojo a Mina, quien lucía un poco más tranquila que cuando llego, y también hubo algo que le llamo la atención.

Lo que llevaba puesto en su cabello. Una cinta naranja.

No pudo evitar decirle:

-Señorita Mina, disculpe, yo he viajado mucho y conocí bastante, pero puedo decirle con mucha seguridad que nunca había visto una cinta de ese tipo como la que tiene por sus cabellos.-

Mina se sonrojo al verse abordada por aquel hombre.

Pero al mirarlo, y ver su mirada franca y sincera, cobró valor y respondió:

-Sí, es mi lazo favorito y no solo porque sea bonito, sino porque es un recuerdo de mi niñez, parecerá tonto, pero cuando era una niña muy pequeña y jugando en la vera de un rio, el viento lo trajo a mí, y no había nadie cerca, lo tome como mío y está conmigo desde entonces, lo increíble es que me han dicho que este tela de es de tiempo muy antiguos, porque ya no se fabrican cosas así y lo increíble es que el tiempo no ha hecho mella en ella. Pienso que perteneció a alguien que lo cuidaba mucho.-

Al decir esto la rubia sonreía muy tranquila.

Seiya se alegró internamente, porque había notado que pese al resquemor inicial, aquella pobre mujer lucia más relajada.

Solo se vio interrumpido en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Serena lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Como vera, nosotras mismas, y esta casa, está llena de recuerdos, como esa cinta o el tazón que vio en la sala.-

-Sí, es cierto.- respondió Seiya

-Aunque tengo la sensación que con solo esos objetos no podemos vivir, o que lo hagamos con recuerdos de otras personas de otros tiempos, igualmente no puedo decir que nos sintamos incomodas con ello.- dijo Serena

-Es verdad…yo pienso que detrás de cada cosa, hay una historia escondida, y no está mal querer sentirse dentro de esa historia prestada.- dijo Seiya mirando a Serena.

El almuerzo siguió en silencio hasta que Serena miro la hora en el viejo reloj de pared y dijo a Mina.

-Mina, yo tengo que salir en un momento, te encargo a Rini, porque no sé qué hora podre regresar.-

-¿Dónde vas?.- dijo Mina, quien particularmente siempre desconfiaba cuando Serena salía sola, siempre temía por ella, no solo por la particular situación que había pasado ella, sino que Serena siempre tendía a querer arreglar sola sus problemas.

-A ver al sr Black.- contesto Serena.

-¿Qué quiere esta vez?- dijo agriamente Mina sin dejar de comer

-Por favor, Mina, no preguntes, sólo no te preocupes, esto estará bien, y volveré para la cena.- dijo Serena sacando una falsa sonrisa para emular calma.

Pero Seiya fue perfectamente capaz de leer la angustia y la preocupación en ella.

Cuando terminaron el almuerzo y las mujeres se levantaron para llevar los cubiertos para lavarlos en la cocina, aunque Seiya insistió en ayudar, quedó relegado, y salió al pequeño balconcito con Rini detrás suyo, quien no dejaba de parlotearle.

Nada más al salir a ese sitio, percibió un ki muy familiar.

-Yaten, pensé que te habías ido.-

-Lo hice, pero volví para decirte que dejes esto y te vayas de aquí.- dijo Yaten con los ojos esmeraldas fijos en Seiya, con la mirada muy seria.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?.- contesto Seiya intentando no hablar tan alto y viendo la distracción de Rini.

-Estar aquí no me hace bien, y eso es inaceptable, yo no puedo tener emociones y de me vi desbordado de ellos estando aquí, y no soy tonto, tú también lo has notado, y te está alterando, eso no está bien.- dijo Yaten

-Puede ser, pero no creo que eso sea motivo para irme de aquí.- dijo Seiya

-Es algo inexplicable, pero el ver a esa humana en la cocina, me dio un ataque de ansiedad que no puedo explicarme.- dijo Yaten no convencido

-Precisamente por eso terminare mi misión aquí, las emociones que nos provocan estas personas deben tener un motivo, tal vez lo obtenga estando cerca de ellos, además no puedo irme sin terminar de ayudar a Serena.- dijo Seiya

-Debemos ir junto a Taiki.- dijo Yaten

-No, no metamos a Taiki en esto.- dijo Seiya seriamente

-Entonces yo también me quedare aquí.- contesto Yaten

-¿No es que no querías?.- dijo Seiya

-Como sea, de algún modo quiero seguir observando a esa mujer y su maldito lazo del pelo, no sé si encuentre la respuesta, pero de alguna forma, aunque sea inaceptable lo que siento, me gustaría volver a sentirlo.- dijo Yaten.

De repente una vocecita infantil se oyó:

-¿Él también es tu amigo, Seiya?.- dijo Rini viendo con curiosidad a Yaten.

-Genial. Ahora la mocosita me ha visto.- gruño Yaten

El pelinegro se había olvidado por completo de la niña, así que de inmediato de arrodillo al oído de la pequeña y le murmuro.

-Sí, lo es. Pero recuerda que debes guardarme el secreto…me lo prometiste.-

Rini sonrió asintiendo.

-Él es mi amigo, y se quedara con ustedes, mientras salgo afuera, no te preocupes, el cuidara de ti y de tu tía. Él es un ángel…un ángel de la guarda.- le sonrió Seiya quien tenía plenamente pensado en acompañar a Serena, dónde sea que esta debía ir

* * *

Luego de terminar con los platos con Mina, Serena fue a su cuarto a cambiarse.

La reunión que tenía era con Diamante Black.

Estaba muy nerviosa.

"_No importa como lo hare, pero no dejare que digan que Rini es la hija de un descastado estafador…no voy a permitirlo, aunque eso implique aumentar los pagos mensuales_..." pensaba la rubia mientras se terminaba de cambiar.

Tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación y fue allí que lo que primero que vio la enterneció un poco.

El trotamundos y Rini estaban jugando en el balcón muy animados.

Serena no pudo evitar decirle:

-Usted se da muy bien con los niños, ¿tiene hijos?.-

Seiya abrió mucho los ojos con el comentario.

-No.- respondió.

-Pues cuando lo tenga ellos serán muy felices de tenerle como padre, los niños son muy difíciles y hasta mi Rini se ha encariñado con usted en el poco rato que lleva aquí.- dijo Serena.

Seiya no respondió.

Serena siguió hablando:

-Bueno, yo debo salir ahora, pero estese tranquilo, yo le ofreci hospitalidad y quédese aquí si lo desea.- dijo Serena.

Seiya no dudo en decir:

-Iré con usted.-

-No, es un asunto personal.- dijo Serena algo extrañada.

-Lo sé, pero usted ha sido amable conmigo, déjeme acompañarla, no puedo dejarla que vaya sola por las calles, es peligroso y al menos déjeme ir con usted- dijo Seiya.

-Se lo agradezco, pero por favor no interfiera, disfrute de la tarde aquí, yo volveré al anochecer.- dijo Serena saliendo raudamente del lugar haciendo una reverencia y agitando un poco el paso.

Seiya solo tuvo tiempo de darle una corta reverencia.

"_No es raro, después de todo solo soy un extraño_" pensó Seiya.

Luego entro a la sala y en ese rato, Mina también salía de la cocina.

-Serena siempre intenta arreglar las cosas, sin involucrar a nadie, siempre fue así desde que se quedó sola y piensa cargar sobre sus hombros con culpas ajenas.- dijo Mina de repente

Seiya la miro.

Mina se dio cuenta y añadió.

-Lo siento que diga estas cosas…pero de alguna forma, me siento en confianza hablando con usted.-

-Se lo agradezco, aunque sigo pensando que su hermana no debió haber ido sola.- dijo Seiya.

-Yo también creo lo mismo.- contesto Mina.

* * *

Serena estaba parada frente a un enorme portón, de una mansión de las afueras de Tokio.

Al final Diamante Black le había cambiado el lugar de la cita y en lugar de la oficina, la cambio por su residencia.

Finalmente toco el timbre y un hombre alto, rubio y gran porte le abrió el portón.

Por lo visto mayordomo del sitio.

-La están esperando, señora Chiba.- espeto el sujeto con una mirada glacial.

Serena se asustó un poco de que aquel extraño supiera su nombre, pero más miedo le dio su terrible mirada.

La hizo pasar al salón, pero en vez de quedarse allí, el hombre le dijo:

-Sígame, el señor Black la atenderá en su despacho.-

Finalmente llegaron a una puerta enorme, que fue abierta por el mismo hombre.

Era una especie de despacho.

Y en el medio de la mesa estaba Diamante Black, pero no estaba solo, había otros hombres con él.

Serena los reconoció.

Eran los otros accionistas importantes del hospital. Serena tembló un poco hasta que la voz de Black la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Siéntese señora Chiba, creo que el asunto ira para largo.- con una sonrisa que Serena odio desde lo profundo de su alma.

* * *

Taiki se encontraba meditando, hasta que abrió los ojos, porque percibió una presencia muy conocida detrás de él.

-¿Qué quieres Yaten?-

-No me iré de aquí hasta que me expliques que son estas cosas ilógicas que me están pasando a mí y a Seiya,tu lo sabes y debes decirnos.- espeto el platinado con voz firme y alta.

Taiki ni parpadeo para decir:

-No lo hare.-

-Con un demonio, y ¿puedo saber porque?.- dijo Yaten, un poco más nervioso

Taiki respiro profundo y dijo:

-Porque en todo caso, lo que podría contarte ya no corresponde, así que más bien debes alegrarte de ser ahora quien eres.-

-Ese es el problema.- dijo Yaten con voz más fuerte, lo que hizo que Taiki se volteara totalmente a verlo.

-Estoy aquí, justamente porque no estoy seguro quien o que soy.- espeto Yaten con la mirada decidida.

* * *

Serena se hallaba sentada en la silla frente al escritorio donde estaban esos hombres sentados.

Se sentía observada y estaba cohibida bajo sus miradas.

Rubeus, Armand, Andrew y Diamante los conocía muy bien. Eran accionistas del hospital donde su marido en vida, había forjado una carrera e invertido todo allí.

-Ya firme señora Chiba.- le espeto Diamante con una mirada terrible.

Serena tenía ante sí unos documentos por el cual hacia el traspaso total de la única parte de las acciones que pertenecieron a su difunto marido.

Le temblaron los parpados, ella no quería cederlos, ella los había guardado con la esperanza de alguna vez capitalizarlo y hacer de ella, algo para el futuro de Rini.

No podía cederlos.

Diamante le volvió a decir con voz más dura.

-Ya firme y nos olvidaremos de publicar ante la prensa los desfalcos hechos por el bueno de su esposo, que en paz descanse, solo piense que eso podría arruinarlos aún más de que ya están en el fango.-

Serena temblaba, pero cobro valor, y se levantó de repente soltando la pluma sobre la mesa.

-Lo siento, no puedo firmar esto, voy a seguir pagando la cuota como sea, pero no cederé lo único que me ayudaría alguna vez a velar por el futuro de mi hija.- dijo la rubia con voz firme.

Diamante levanto una ceja, y sonrió.

-Entonces no nos deja muchas opciones, no queríamos hacer esto, pero usted nos lleva a esto, porque las acciones deben pasar a esta directiva …a cualquier precio..-

-¿A cualquier precio?- dijo Serena tragando saliva y retrocedió unos pasos, hasta chocar con algo duro.

La rubia volteo para encontrarse con el mismo hombre alto de la entrada.  
-Señora Chiba, déjeme presentarle a Haruka Tenoh,un soldado de los caporegimes de la mafia italiana, y ahora trabaja para nosotros…como por ejemplo, cuando necesitemos persuadir a alguien de hacer algo que no quiera hacer voluntariamente. Estoy convencido que Tenoh la convencerá, no quería llegar hasta aquí, pero usted se lo ha buscado.- dijo Diamante con una voz terrible

Los otros hombres también lanzaron una mirada que lleno de pavor el corazón de Serena, quien hizo caer al suelo el bolso que traía consigo.

Nunca hubiese imaginado que le iba a pasar algo así.

* * *

Taiki seguía viendo el horizonte con los brazos cruzados, de espaldas al sujeto que le espetaba.

-Solo dime lo que sabes.- dijo Yaten

-No.- contesto Taiki

-Si no me dices, al menos dime que significa esto.- dijo el platinado sacando a la vista un lazo naranja que empezó a revolotear con el suave viento que venia

Taiki volteo y lo vio.

Yaten había tomado la cinta, cuando su propietaria y la sobrina se quedaron dormidas para la siesta y esto fue aprovechado por el platinado para tomar entre sus dedos ese objeto humano que tanto lo perturbaba.

Taiki solo atinó a decir.

-Esa vida ya no es tuya, ya no tiene nada que ver contigo, más bien debes creer firmemente en lo que eres ahora.-

-Entonces lo sabes…y me está dañando no saberlo, porque nunca antes había sentido creer tener recuerdos de algo, y el ver a esa mujer, esta cinta, y todo ese ambiente me ha dado una sensación inexplicable. Solo dime, yo creo en lo que soy, pero también necesito saber que significa o significaron para mí estas cosas que me están pasando.- dijo Yaten con voz decidida.

Taiki lo miro con los ojos un poco nublados y volvió a respirar profundamente, como dando a entender que se estaba resignando y que finalmente diría todo que lo sabía.

Quizá también el, ganaría un poco de paz.

* * *

Serena estaba acorralada por el hombre rubio de mirada tenebrosa.

-Solo firme y todo terminara, porque si no…las cosas serían muy largas para usted.- le dijo el hombre rubio.

Cuando aquel sujeto iba a posar su mano sobre ella, paso algo tan extraño, porque nadie lo tuvo muy en claro.

Paso muy rápido, y apenas pudieron verlo.

De repente se rompieron los cristales de las ventanas, haciéndose añicos y un viento atronador ingreso en la habitación, haciendo revolver todos los papeles, y produciendo que los hombres presentes debieran cubrir su rostro con sus manos, para protegerse del viento, los vidrios rotos y las cosas que revoloteaban.

Serena de repente se sintió alzada por unos brazos muy fuertes, pero pudo alzar la mirada para encontrarse con los profundos ojos azules de su huésped temporario.

Seiya, el misterioso trotamundos.

-Disculpe, Serena, por lo que voy a hacer, pero es la única manera de irnos rápido de aquí.- le dijo él y con ella en brazos salto al ventanal antes de que ella pudiera responder nada.

El hombre salto desde allí hasta el pico del árbol de jardín y luego a la punta del muro de la mansión con mucha facilidad.

Serena no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando, y más se sorprendió cuando el hombre empezó a saltar por encima de las azoteas de las casas, con gran velocidad, y además con ella en brazos.

El asunto era inhumano, fuera de este mundo, pero de alguna forma no estaba asustada.

"_Este hombre no es alguien común y corriente. Esa agilidad, esa fuerza, esa velocidad, es como si no fuera un humano. Estaba a punto de ser atacada por ese horrible sujeto y el simplemente apareció y me rescato como si nada de nuevo…es como si fuera un ángel…un ángel de la guarda"_ pensó Serena

Estaban pasando por sitios de muchísima altura, pero Serena lejos de asustarse se vio mecida por otros sentimientos.

_"Además…estar entre estos brazos se me hace familiar…este olor…esta sensación…como si ya lo hubiese vivido.._."

La emoción fue mucha para ella y se desmayó en los seguros brazos del pelinegro.

-Se quedó dormida, creo que fue muy fuerte lo que sucedió para ella.- se dijo Seiya, mientras hacia un último salto desde una azotea alta para el balcón del departamento de Serena.

Ella dormía.

La llevo hacia su habitación, y con mucho cuidado, la coloco sobre la cama y hasta la cubrió con una manta.

Estaba en eso, cuando sintió la presencia de Yaten detrás de él.

Se volteo a verlo y se fijó que Yaten tenía la mirada muy seria, y sostenía fuertemente entre sus manos la cinta naranja que pertenecía a la hermana de Serena.

-Vamos, tenemos algo de qué hablar con Taiki, y no te resistas, porque se perfectamente que tú también te has sentido muy raro.- dijo Yaten

-¿Estás loco? No puedo dejarla sola, esos hombres de malas intenciones podrían volver a buscarla.- contesto Seiya

-Solo será un instante, Taiki ya me adelanto un poco de lo que nos contara, pero no me dirá todo, a menos que tú también estés presente, así que tendrás que venir, y por esta mujer no te preocupes, será fácil percibir si alguien se le acerca, y podrás volver aquí a hacerte el superhéroe.- dijo Yaten.

Seiya ya no pudo seguir replicando.

Yaten tenía razón, para el sería muy sencillo percibir que alguien se le acercara a Serena.

Además estaba intrigado con todas esas emociones en la cual se vio envuelto y ahora al parecer Taiki, sabía el origen de todo y estaba dispuesto a hablarles sobre eso.

Ciertamente no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de poder conocer lo que aquel reservado ángel podría contarles.

**CONTINUARA.**

* * *

**Notas finales.**

Hola gente linda!

Agradezco de corazón el lindo apoyo dado, de alguna forma eso también me ha ayudado a sentirme mejor, y vean que ni tome una semana para actualizar.

Como ven, por lo visto los ángeles tienen algo que no sabemos.

Pero ya nos enteraremos.

No diré ninguna pista, las dejare con la duda hasta el sigte capitulo, que será el doble de largo de esto o quizá lo parta en dos capítulos, debo ver como lo hare.

Muchos besos a la gente preciosa que lee, que pone en favs y follows.

Por supuesto no olvido nombrar a la gente linda que comento el último episodio:

Estrellablanca,BONNY83,Mara Kou,Zibo Kou,Shely de Kou y mi preciosa Paula Lunática.

Desde ya le digo a Shely de Kou,que la verdad de esa tacita la sabremos en el sigte capitulo, y allí verán si será de alguna utilidad para los héroes de esta historia.

Espero que les guste, y desde ya les adelanto que el sigte contendrá algunas notas especiales.

No diré más, para no dar pistas.

Así de malvada soy.

Bueno, me voy porque estoy en el debacle de actualizar Destino o Aquel viejo sentimiento, porque las dos están en sus fases finales, y no quiero arruinar el climax,je.

Bueno ahora sí.

Besitos a todos!

Paola.


End file.
